baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Least Favorite Tape
|sprite = Photo-edit |type = Inventory |expires = 30 seconds |use = Distracting Baldi with loud noises by putting it into the Tape Player. |found = Faculty Rooms |created = Photo-graph + GIMP edit |added = Baldi's Basics Classic }} Baldi's Least Favorite Tape is an item that can only be used once in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Description Baldi's Least Favorite Tape appears to be a clear but colorful cassette tape, with two reels with one of them storing the actual tape. To the right of them, there are grey pieces, which would contain all of the parts that the tape feeds through and onto the other reel. Usage It can be used to deter Baldi away from the Player for a short period of time. The item will disappear from the inventory once the Player inserts the tape into the Tape Player, which is located in the Principal's Office. Afterwards, the Player will be unable to use the tape recorder. This is especially useful if the Player is in detention, as that is when the Player is usually the most vulnerable to getting caught by Baldi especially at 99 seconds. Locations General Gameplay The tape can be only found in Faculty Rooms. During field trips, such as camping, the Player is given the item as a reward for completing it, along with other random items, if the Player gets a score that is high enough. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, Baldi's Least Favorite Tape is found in the Faculty Room that connects another room. * In Baldi's Basics: Field Trip, the item is obtained when successfully completing the demo, along with the BSODA and the Energy Flavored Zesty Bar. Although, the Player cannot use the items as the demo skips to the Kickstarter promotion ending. * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, the item is found in one of the Faculty Rooms where Gotta Sweep resides. Trivia ;General * The tape's sprite is edited after the Memorex DBS 60. * In the game, the sound the tape makes varies in pitch when the Player moves due to the Doppler effect. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * Baldi's Least Favorite Tape is the item that has gone through the most name changes. ** It was simply called "Tape" in the game's earliest version. ** In V1.1, it was renamed to "Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting". The name was changed probably so players could understand its purpose. ** In V1.3, the word "Tape" was added to make the combined name, "Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape". This name is still used in Baldi's Basics Classic and Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. * It was originally used to play helpful sound clips that would tell the Player about some characters. ** The tape was originally found in the Faculty Room with the "Today's Lesson: How to eat Cheese" chalkboard instead in the double-merged Faculty Room where the Zesty Bar is found. Navigation ru:Нелюбимая Кассета Балди Category:Items Category:Inventory items